


Three Plus One Equals Family

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Sakura Nanase Matsuoka [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, RinHaru is alive here, au inside the au, sweet drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Sakura goes grocery shopping and comes back with a small surprise.A/N: This is part of my Free! series and it's a fanfic where Sakura's parents are alive. It's a sweet drabble.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Sakura Nanase Matsuoka [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473785
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished writing the oh so promised plot for one of the readers! I wish I could tag you in this but I don't know your username (if you have it). I hope you are able to read this and that you tell me if you liked it or if you want me to add anything else to the series!

Sakura was walking back home from getting some groceries just around the corner. Anyone who would look at his face wouldn’t see a ten year old but rather a teenager boy, though it was fairly easy to see that he was in fact just a kid. Short for his age, yet with the maturity of someone older than that.   
He looked up at the sky when there was some loud thunder and he sighed, knowing he’d have to get back home quickly or else his parents would go into the rain to look for him.   
It’s happened before. They both worried too much.   
A sudden noise coming from his right startled him. It was just a car, no owner in sight, but the noise had come from there and he was sure of it. 

“Hello?” He asked politely, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. He thought about just leaving and going back home but his childish curiosity was there and so he ventured to see what was happening. 

It started raining right then. 

Sakura secured the bag of groceries by tying it to his wrist before getting on his knees, just as he did that another loud thunder roared across the sky and it started raining even harder. Underneath the car was a very scared cat “Oh…” He whispered to himself and when he stretched his hand to try and get it, but as soon as the tip of his fingers touched the soft fur, the cat mewed loudly and then turned around and started leaving, it wasn’t as quick as any other feline and that made the boy frown. His uncles had three cats and none of them were this slow.   
He looked down at his fingers and his eyes widened when he realized there was some blood on the tips that was slowly fading with the water “You’re hurt.” He whispered to himself before looking up. Without a single doubt, he started running towards the cat “Uh! Wait! You’re hurt!” Of course the animal couldn’t understand him but he still tried it. He rushed out in the street and didn’t see a bike coming, luckily the woman on it did notice him and was able to stop before there could be an accident. The rush of the movements made Sakura slip and fall on his butt, but since he was okay he stood up and continued running, not paying attention to the woman yelling at him to be more careful.   
The boy looked around some more, he dived into the bushes and gasped when he noticed the cat lying there on the ground, it’s breathing was rapid and it was still bleeding “Kitty…” He whispered before gently taking his coat off and wrapping the animal in it “You’ll be warm now.” He said with a small smile before cradling it into his arms and running back home. 

\------------------------

“Call the police.” Rin told Haruka as soon as he was back from searching outside. His big coat was soaking wet and he was breathing heavily.

“On it.” Haruka quickly replied as he dialed the number he always hoped never to have to call. Specially not when it came to his child. His hands were clammy and he was shaking some. 

“I’ll keep looking.” Rin announced as he grabbed his son’s umbrella “I already texted Sousuke, he’s looking too.” 

Haruka nodded and as soon as his husband turned around to go out again, his child was suddenly standing by the door “Sakura!” The blue eyed man exclaimed before hanging up the phone and rushing over to his kid. Rin was already kneeling down “You’re hurt.” He stretched his hands to gently caressed the boy’s cheeks. He had some scratches on it. 

The boy just stretched his arms and showed them both his cat. The men’s eyes widened at that the hurt kitten “Shit…” Rin muttered before looking back at his kid “You’re freezing, Sakura.” He then looked at the other “I’ll get him warmed up you...take the cat.”

Haruka nodded and did so rather gently. He was worried about his son but it was strange for him to take interest in really anything, so he guessed this animal was at least a bit precious to his boy. 

Sakura was guided over close to the fireplace and over there Rin helped him change into warmer clothes and started drying his hair with a towel “What happened, Sakura?” He then asked softly “You were supposed to come straight back home.”

“I’m sorry.” The boy spoke quietly as always “I was coming home and I saw the kitty.” He then looked down “Will it be okay?”

“I don’t know, kid.” Rin sighed before finally removing the towel “Haru is taking a look at it right now. I want to know how you got hurt.” He then asked as he pointed at the many bandaids on his child’s legs and arms.

“I slipped many times. I ran.” Sakura simply answered and Rin sighed again.

“You know you have to be careful in the rain, Sakura.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Rin looked at his child before wrapping his arms around him and letting his chin rest on his child’s head. The boy hugged him back. He knew his dad was really clingy and cuddly, and he didn’t mind at all. His papa never really hugged him but Sakura knew he loved him a lot. He still sometimes wished he was as cuddly as his dad.   
After some time, Haruka stepped out of the room where he was with the cat. He smiled softly at the scene and went to kneel in front of his favorite boys “The cat is eating now.” He let the boy know. 

Sakura’s eyes were shining at those words and he made a move to stand up but Haruka stopped him “She’s still hurt and scared. Her wounds were not serious, she was too skinny. She’s eating something right now. You should wait before seeing her.” As he spoke, he moved his hand to gently caress the scratches in his son’s cheeks.

“See? Everything will be okay.” Rin smiled at his kid before slowly letting go. Sakura nodded. 

“You are still grounded.” Haruka said sternly and the boy turned to look at him “For not coming straight back home and for not taking your phone or umbrella like we told you to.” He frowned “We were worried. You have to be careful, Sakura. That was not the way to be careful.”

The boy pouted and looked away, a clear sing he didn’t agree and was angry. 

Rin sighed deeply and stood up “I need pizza, I’ll go order.” He announced and left before Haruka even had a chance to complain.

The phone started ringing and the shorter man answered it, leaving his child sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace “Hello?”

“Haru-chan?! Is Sakura back?” Makoto’s concerned voice rang through the phone and Haruka actually had to pull the device away to keep himself from going deaf. 

He then walked over to his kid and handed him the phone. Sakura grabbed it “Uncle Makoto?” He answered quietly, having heard the man’s voice.

“Sakura!” Makoto breathed in relief “How are you? What happened? You had us all worried.”

“I’m sorry.” The child repeated once more “I didn’t mean to. I saw a hurt kitten.”

“You still worried us.” The man sighed “What would we do if something happened to you?”

“Bury me.” He answered simply and Makoto huffed.

“You’re too much like Haru-chan, you know?”

“I know.” He then started playing with the hem of his shirt “I was joking. The kitten is safe now.”

“I’m glad, Sakura.” Makoto’s voice was gentle and soft all over again and it made the child smile softly. He really loved his uncle. 

“She’s eating now. I wanna keep her.”

“Well, that’s up to your dads.” Makoto chuckled softly and Sakura pouted even if the man couldn’t see him. 

“She needs a home.”

“I’ll try to convince them, okay?”

“Okay.” The boy nodded before standing up and handing the phone back to Haruka without saying anything else. 

As his papa talked over the phone with his uncle and his dad was in the shower, Sakura sneaked to the room where the cat was. She was now sleeping comfortably on the bed and the boy smiled softly. He dared walk over to her to gently caress her, and surprisingly she didn’t mind it one bit.   
The boy hummed for some moments as his hand continued caressing her soft fur. He was really happy that there was no more blood on his fingers. 

“Luna. You’ll be Luna.”


	2. Lovely Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble to add to this cute story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The me from highschool would be truly disappointed on me if she knew I am writing cute RinHaru family fanfiction.  
> What can I say? Sakura truly made me like them.  
> Yet my heart will always belong to Makoto.  
> I hope you guys like this!  
> Please leave your comments!  
> I really love Rin being super cuddly and making sure his boys get all the hugs they need.

“Dad?” Sakura asked quietly as he slowly opened the door to his parents’ bedroom. There was a big lump underneath the covers. There was some moaning coming from it. The boy walked up to the bed and placed down a tray with some breakfast that consisted on orange juice, toast and cold medicine “You need to eat something now. You didn’t have dinner last night.” He let the other know before removing the covers. 

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause I’m dying…” Rin spoke in a rather weak voice. He sounded whiny and strange, but it was normal considering he was ill at the moment. 

“You’re not dying, dad. You just have a cold.” Sakura then gently helped his father sit up on the bed “I have natural orange juice. It has Vitamin C, it will help you feel better. I also got you some cold medicine so you will stop complaining.” He said and Rin whimpered.

“How can you be so adorable and mean at the same time?”

“I was your mistake, take responsibility.” Sakura answered and Rin chuckled some. 

“Who ever said you were a mistake?” He wondered as he accepted the orange juice and medicine. 

“Well, I was. Wasn’t I?” The teenager asked with big innocent eyes “I wasn’t planned.”

“No, you weren’t.” He took the pill and a big sip of the juice “But it’s been thirteen years and I haven’t regretted you once, buddy.” He smirked and Sakura turned his head away. 

“You’re so cheesy, dad. This is not one of your stupid romantic novels.”

“Hey, I’m dying here, be more considerate.” To emphasis his complaint he coughed a couple of times and Sakura rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not dying, dad. You’re actually doing a lot better than yesterday, I can tell.” The boy answered. 

“Lies!” Rin whined dramatically.

As the minutes ticked by and his father was eating, Sakura was still sitting next to the bed holding the tray against his chest “Dad?” He then wondered quietly and Rin looked at him. He could already tell that there was something strange going on. His child was quiet and reserved, but not exactly shy. Besides, he never really had any problems with saying exactly what was happening to him. 

“Yes?”

“How...How did you confess to papa?” His voice was low and he wasn’t looking at Rin in the eye. The man definitely knew something was up. 

“Well, I was crying…”

“Doesn’t surprise.”

“Shut up, you little shit.” Rin chuckled as he gently pushed his boy who smiled in return “As I was saying, I was crying. I...I really loved your papa all my life but it took me awhile to realize it. And when I did I was actually with him. And I just looked at him and I started crying, I don’t even remember what I said. But he just held me and told me that he knew and that he felt the same. He had just been waiting for me to realize on my own.” He snorted and Sakura bit his bottom lip. 

“So it was easy.”

“You could say.” Rin agreed before coughing a bit again.

“I see.”

“Why do you ask?” He then wondered “You’ve never really asked.”

“Misaki-kun has a girlfriend.” He then said and Rin hummed, understanding “I don’t get it. He’s already her boyfriend and they met like a month ago.”

“And why does it bother you?” 

“It doesn’t-” He turned to look at his father but when Rin arched an eyebrow the boy huffed and looked away again “I don’t know.”

“You really don’t?” Rin then stretched his hand to grab his kid’s hand and caress it with his thumb. It was something he would always do unconsciously. He was too cuddly and truly loved touching his boys and making them feel loved. Both his husband and son could be really cold, someone had to spread the love in that house. 

“It’s just…” Sakura frowned “It makes me so mad.” He then spoke “Like...Like I want him to break up with her and I want to punch him at the same time. He’s an idiot. And she’s annoying. She only knows him for a month, she doesn’t know anything about him.”

“And you do?”

“Of course I do! I’m his best friend. I’ve known him since I was little!” Sakura looked agitated, which was not an usual sight at all. The teenager has always been good at keeping his calm in every situation. 

“Baby? Have you considered the possibility that maybe you like Misaki?” Rin wondered. He was trying to be nice, but he certainly didn’t like the fact that his kid was suffering thanks to that boy. Still, there was not much he could do about it. 

“I have.” He muttered “But I don’t like that. Is this what love feels like?” He turned his head to look at his dad “I don’t like it. Make it stop.”

Rin laughed softly “I really can’t help you with that.” He then shook his head and looked at his boy with nothing but love in his eyes “I’m not going to tell you to just confess, maybe it’s not the right time for that.” He said “But maybe you could let him know you are a bit worried about him rushing into this relationship with her?” He wondered “I can’t believe this, you two are too young. Specially you, you are my baby.” He brought the boy into his arms, making him whine. 

“Dad, please stop it. I am not a baby.” 

“Of course not.” Rin kissed his kid’s hair.

“You’re spreading all your germs on me!”

“I’m only giving you a hug! You and Haru really need to chill and accept my love.”

“We accept it. But we don’t like your hugs.” Sakura said and Rin pouted. The boy rolled his eyes again, which was something he did a lot around his dad, before he slowly wrapped his own arms around Rin’s waist and hid his face against the man’s shirt “I lied. Your hugs are the best.”

Before RIn had an opportunity to answer, the door slowly opened revealing Haruka who was holding the cat in his arms. The black haired man blinked “What’s going on here?” He asked out loud before letting Luna down who quickly went to jump on Sakura’s lap. She truly loved him the best. 

Both son and father looked at each other before smiling.

“Nothing!”


End file.
